


you have nothing to lose

by afterreign



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Meta, Multiple Endings, POV Second Person, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5), reference to physical violence in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterreign/pseuds/afterreign
Summary: You are Akira, and you have a choice.Or: A choose-your-own-adventure story. When Goro walks into Leblanc one late night, you aren’t exactly sure what to do. But remember that whatever happens, the choice is yours.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 113





	1. and hello to you too, akechi.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950562) by [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination). 



> welcome to my first interactive fic!! 
> 
> i am super excited to get this out. i always loved reading the choose your own adventure series... even though i somehow repeatedly got the bad ending. and ever since bandersnatch came out, my love for interactive stories and movies have tripled so yeah
> 
> before we get started, since this isn't a traditional fic, i'd like to thank [fifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitexs), [juli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantscribbler), and [harlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFG24) for betaing my story. additionally, i'd like to thank [hr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandroses) for checking maruki's characterization for me. please check out their works when you have the time!
> 
> also, if you liked this fic, please [rt](https://twitter.com/afterreign/status/1363547294675709955) if you have a twitter ♡
> 
> now that that is out of the way, please pay attention to the note below this. good luck, everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **what is this?**  
>  an interactive p5 fanfiction with multiple paths and endings!
> 
>  **how do i play?**  
>  at the end of each chapter (all except for one), there will be a link to a dialogue or action option that leads to either a new scene or an ending. try to find them all!
> 
>  **what should i not do?**  
>  \- don't view the work as "entire work" but as "chapter by chapter" instead. it won't make any sense to read it all in one go!  
> \- don't click "next chapter" to navigate. instead, click the links at the end of each scene!  
> \- don't look at the chapter index in case of spoilers!  
> \- like the chapter index, don't look at the comments in case of spoilers!
> 
>  **am i ready?**  
>  yes! go and have fun!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

_You’ve finished cleaning the bartop in Leblanc when the door opens._

_Akechi walks in._

**[Akechi]** Evening.

 **[Akechi]** Did you get my message? I texted you that I was stopping by.

 **[Akechi]** I see Leblanc is open even at this time of night… 

_Akechi takes a seat at the bar. He faces you._

**[Akechi]** I’m not surprised there aren’t any customers.

 **[Akechi]** Though, I’m a little shocked you’re working considering the deadline is so soon.

 **[Akechi]** I’d expect you to be doing something more… frivolous. Hanging out with friends, I’d hazard.

 **[Akechi]** What has you working at a time like this?

**> And hello to you too, Akechi.**

> No greeting?

 **[Akechi]** I said evening, didn’t I?

 **[Akechi]** Not that it’s important, but you didn’t answer my question.

> Boss left early.

**> Someone has to.**

**[Akechi]** Is that right?

 **[Akechi]** I’m sure Sakura-san wouldn’t mind you not working yourself to the bone for one day.

 **[Akechi]** And I doubt you’d need the money.

 **[Akechi]** Don’t give me that look. I know you have enough money from Mementos to buy me that _bangle_.

 **[Akechi]** You’d be rich, if not for the fact you have to buy everyone weapons.

 **[Akechi]** … Anyway, I’d like something to drink, if you don’t mind. 

**[Akechi]** The sign does say open, after all. I don’t expect you to turn away a paying customer, right?

_What will you do?_

[> Make him coffee.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376365)

[> Make him tea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376446)


	2. make him coffee.

_You brew Akechi coffee. Eventually, you pour some into the mug on the bartop. You gesture for him to try it._

_He takes a sip and gives you an appraising look._

**[Akechi]** A Mocha Matari… 

**[Akechi]** Not bad… is what I want to say, but this is frustratingly delicious as usual. Better than Blue Mountain, in my opinion.

 **[Akechi]** And I didn’t even need to say it, yet you knew my order.

 **[Akechi]** How curious. I’m almost touched.

 **[Akechi]** Sakura-san would be proud you know your customers so well.

 **[Akechi]** You may have a future in being a barista after all of this.

 **[Akechi]** Just don’t work at a Frostbucks when you move back home. Their policies are heinous, and their coffee is acid.

 **[Akechi]** I don’t say this lightly, but your… talents would be wasted there.

 **[Akechi]** Gatorre Coffee pays their workers better, or so I’ve heard. If you want a job in customer service, go there.

 **[Akechi]** Speaking of which… 

_Akechi reaches into his pocket, presumably to grab some yen._

_What will you say?_

[> It’s on the house.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376545)


	3. make him tea.

_You fix Akechi a cup of tea. It’s not long until you set the steaming mug on the counter. You gesture for him to try it._

_He takes a sip before blinking up at you in surprise._

**[Akechi]** Black tea?

 **[Akechi]** Making tea in a coffee shop… The irony.

 **[Akechi]** Yet how did you… 

**[Akechi]** Oh. You remembered that conversation in Mementos? When I said I drink black tea when I’m tired?

 **[Akechi]** You didn’t say anything back then, so I thought you weren’t paying attention.

 **[Akechi]** That happened so long ago.

 **[Akechi]** All before I tried to kill you.

 **[Akechi]** … I could have been lying, for all you know.

 **[Akechi]** To gain your team’s trust, I’d say anything to pass as pleasant conversation. I don’t remember half of the lies I’ve told.

 **[Akechi]** But… I wasn’t lying about this. I guess I had no reason to.

 **[Akechi]** Or I felt compelled to tell you the truth.

 **[Akechi]** Either way… 

_Akechi reaches into his pocket, presumably to grab some yen._

_What will you say?_

[> It’s free.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376545)


	4. make him lemonade.

_For a moment, your mind goes foggy, white noise filling your ears. You shrink away from the sensation until it subsides. Noticing something is in your hand, you look down._

_You find yourself stirring sugar into a nearly full mug of lemonade before setting the cup on the bartop. You gesture for Akechi to try it._

_He takes a sip and smacks his lips._

**[Akechi]** A cup of lemonade, I see.

 **[Akechi]** Quite the unusual beverage on a winter night, no?

 **[Akechi]** And oddly metaphorical, too. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade…

 **[Akechi]** That’s some presumptuous advice, if you ask me.

_Akechi drinks again, a thoughtful look on his face._

**[Akechi]** This is actually not awful. I’d even consider it refreshing.

 **[Akechi]** If I wanted a change of pace from my usual order, I wouldn’t mind drinking this more often.

 **[Akechi]** … Though, I’m more partial to pink lemonade.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** What’s with that look on your face?

 **[Akechi]** Spit it out.

**> I think I broke a rule.**

> Wow, I am not supposed to be here.

_Akechi furrows his eyebrows. He taps the mug with an index finger._

**[Akechi]** What are you talking about?

> Uh.

**> Um.**

**[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** Well?

**> Maybe it would’ve been better if it was eggnog?**

> … An Easter egg?

 **[Akechi]** Honestly, what are you going on about?

 **[Akechi]** I’m not in the mood to play games.

_You give Akechi an apologetic smile. Before you say anything else, the door catches your eye. You walk to it and place your hand on the doorknob._

_Turning around, you see a baffled Akechi. He is also still taking occasional sips of the lemonade which almost makes you laugh._

_You want to say something to rile him up just before you go._

> I actually love you, you know.

**> By the way, I have intense romantic feelings for you.**

_Akechi chokes on his lemonade, heat rising to his face. You snort, absolutely delighted, and open the door, the bell chiming above you._

_What will you say?_

[ > Say goodbye to this rule breaker! Also, I recognize that there aren’t any more moments like this and that this is a one-time thing. Okay, _now_ , goodbye, Goro! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376257)


	5. it's on the house. / it's free.

**[Akechi]** Oh?

_Akechi pulls his hand out of his pocket and sets it back on his mug._

**[Akechi]** Can Leblanc make a profit when their resident barista is giving out drinks for free?

**> I only do this for people I know.**

> I don’t do this for everyone!

 **[Akechi]** As if that’s any better. You know so many people already.

 **[Akechi]** A politician, a maid, a fortune teller, an ex-yakuza member… 

**[Akechi]** You really do talk to people from all walks of life.

 **[Akechi]** Not that that’s any surprise. Look at the Phantom Thieves… 

**[Akechi]** … 

_Akechi is staring into his cup silently._

> What’s up?

**> Akechi?**

**[Akechi]** Don’t mind me. I’m just lost in thought.

 **[Akechi]** Funny, isn’t it? I’m drinking the cup you gave me despite you never giving me a choice.

 **[Akechi]** And yet, I still find myself enjoying it.

 **[Akechi]** Is it because I’m predictable or… 

**[Akechi]** I’m not insulting your skills, by the by. It’s only an observation I made.

 **[Akechi]** We talked about this before: Maruki’s influence on me.

 **[Akechi]** I wonder… is this me actually liking the choice you gave me? Or is this all Maruki’s influence?

[> I’d like to believe it isn’t.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376635)

[> I… think it might be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376710)


	6. i'd like to believe it isn't.

**[Akechi]** Of course you’d say that.

 **[Akechi]** But… I agree. For once, we’re on the same page.

 **[Akechi]** I am _done_ being a puppet. Not Shido’s, not Maruki’s, and not the world’s.

 **[Akechi]** Like I said at Jazz Jin, I’ll keep resisting.

 **[Akechi]** Even if it kills me.

> Kills you?

**> I hope it doesn’t.**

**[Akechi]** Death is inevitable, after all.

 **[Akechi]** … What a look in your eyes.

 **[Akechi]** Don’t tell me you’d be sad if I died?

[> … I wouldn’t.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376752)

[> I’d miss you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376800)

[> I was already. When I thought you did.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376857)


	7. i... think it might be.

**[Akechi]** That’s an honest answer.

 **[Akechi]** An unprovable theory, and yet… 

**[Akechi]** As long as we stay here, this is how it is.

 **[Akechi]** Maybe I’ll feel different when we defeat him.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** I suppose it’s fitting.

 **[Akechi]** A puppet to the very end… 

**[Akechi]** [It sounds familiar, doesn’t it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378453)


	8. ... i wouldn't.

**[Akechi]** I’m glad, then. You shouldn’t.

 **[Akechi]** Don’t forget. Whatever we have is temporary.

 **[Akechi]** [And things always come to an end.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378453)


	9. i'd miss you.

**[Akechi]** … Really? I don’t get why you would. 

**[Akechi]** It can be argued that we barely know each other.

 **[Akechi]** For one half of our relationship, I was trying to kill you and convict the Phantom Thieves.

 **[Akechi]** I would have succeeded… if not for me being a fool.

 **[Akechi]** And now, this half. Where we’re taking down a counselor high on a god complex.

 **[Akechi]** It’s not your typical bonding experience, no?

 **[Akechi]** So, save that flippant sentimentality for someone more deserving.

[> You don’t think you’re deserving?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377037)

[> Fine. Be that way.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376911)


	10. i was already. when i thought you did.

**[Akechi]** Oh.

 **[Akechi]** That, uh, slipped my mind.

 **[Akechi]** I… hope you didn’t miss me too much. I came back, didn’t I?

> Took you long enough.

**> And you’re right in front of me.**

**[Akechi]** Yes, I’m… here.

 **[Akechi]** At least, for now.

 **[Akechi]** … I think you’re better off saving your sentimentality for someone who deserves it.

[> You don’t think you deserve it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377037)


	11. fine. be that way.

**[Akechi]** Oh, did I touch a _nerve?_

 **[Akechi]** Sorry I’m not thankful for your secondhand pity. 

**[Akechi]** I almost can’t believe you.

**[Akechi]** [What did you honestly think I’d say?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378492)


	12. you don't think you deserve it?

**[Akechi]** Is it such a surprise for me to say no? 

**[Akechi]** Surely you’re not this daft.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** I… 

[> … ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377085)

[> You don’t need to finish.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377121)

[> You can still atone, you know.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377205)


	13. ...

**[Akechi]** I… don’t know.

 **[Akechi]** That’s an odd answer, isn’t it?

 **[Akechi]** If you asked me before, I would’ve said no. And I don’t think I’d care either.

 **[Akechi]** I was in my own vengeful world back then. All I cared about was making Shido rise to the top and being the one responsible for when he plummets.

 **[Akechi]** There was nothing else.

 **[Akechi]** There was _supposed_ to be nothing else.

 **[Akechi]** Yet you and your Thieves came along, and… 

**[Akechi]** Don’t misunderstand me.

 **[Akechi]** My answer is still no. That is not going to change.

 **[Akechi]** But… a part of me understood, I think.

 **[Akechi]** That I wanted to be deserving.

[> It’s normal to want that.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377289)

[> You are.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377337)


	14. you don't need to finish.

**[Akechi]** … Right. 

**[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** [Forget I said anything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378453)


	15. you can still atone, you know.

_Akechi glares at you._

**[Akechi]** _Atone?_ Do you even know who you’re talking to?

 **[Akechi]** This isn’t some back-and-forth exchange. Nothing I do is going to bring back all those people I killed.

 **[Akechi]** And guess what?

 **[Akechi]** Some of them are better off _dead_.

 **[Akechi]** Okumura Kunikazu was a capitalist pig whose shareholders would have easily, _easily_ gotten him out of jail. He’d only be a little weepy as he still sat on his throne of underpaid workers.

 **[Akechi]** And you don’t even know what Wakaba… Ugh, nevermind.

 **[Akechi]** Can your savior complex not ram its fucking head in our conversation?

> I’m trying to help you!

**> Can’t you just take my help?!**

**[Akechi]** I don’t want it.

 **[Akechi]** Do you not hear the words coming out of my mouth? Get it through your skull already.

 **[Akechi]** You have no right to dictate my life.

**> I think you’re being an asshole.**

> I think you’re being a dumbass.

 **[Akechi]** [And I think I don’t want to listen to your bullshit anymore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378492)


	16. it's normal to want that.

**[Akechi]** Normal, huh… 

**[Akechi]** I assume the same goes for you?

> Of course.

**> Always.**

**[Akechi]** I guess I shouldn’t be shocked.

 **[Akechi]** Maybe that’s why you try so hard. It irks me to watch you flail around, caring for others’ needs.

 **[Akechi]** Overcompensating to the point that it’s almost insane.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** For what it’s worth… I think you are.

 **[Akechi]** [Deserving, I mean.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377394)


	17. you are.

_Akechi almost looks flushed._

**[Akechi]** Your friends wouldn’t be happy to hear that.

**> It’s our little secret.**

> Let’s keep it between us.

 **[Akechi]** Keeping secrets now, are we?

 **[Akechi]** You certainly are something else.

 **[Akechi]** Fine then. I’ll do you a favor and take it to the grave.

 **[Akechi]** [Just something between you and me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377394)


	18. deserving, i mean. / you and me.

_Akechi brushes a strand of hair from his face, looking elsewhere._

**[Akechi]** I’ve been thinking.

 **[Akechi]** What do you consider… us as?

 **[Akechi]** … Yes, I know how that sounds. You don’t need to point it out.

**> Besides rivals?**

> I thought we were rivals?

 **[Akechi]** We’ve already established that. Humans are far more complex than being one sole state.

 **[Akechi]** And, against all odds, the thought of… what this is has been on my mind.

 **[Akechi]** Care to entertain me?

[> Customer and barista.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377457)

[> We’re passionate lovers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377520)

[> Anything you want us to be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377736)


	19. customer and barista.

**[Akechi]** Very funny.

 **[Akechi]** And inaccurate. You didn’t even let me pay today.

> And I still won’t let you!

**> Doesn’t it taste better when it’s free? **

**[Akechi]** Ugh. You’re impossible.

 **[Akechi]** Aren’t you going to give me a proper answer?

[> We’re passionate lovers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377520)

[> Anything you want us to be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377736)


	20. we're passionate lovers.

_Akechi shakes his head and leans against his chair._

**[Akechi]** Passionate… Bold word choice.

 **[Akechi]** You’re living up to your namesake, _Joker_.

**> And if I wanted that to be a reality?**

> I don’t want it to be a joke, to be honest.

 **[Akechi]** Oh.

 **[Akechi]** I… can’t tell if you’re being serious.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** Are you being serious?

 **[Akechi]** Is this your way of asking me…? 

_Although he's trying to hide it, Akechi looks nervous._

[> If that’s what you want.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377640)

[> Just kidding!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377676)


	21. if that's what you want.

**[Akechi]** And if it is?

> Then yes.

**> You have me.**

_Akechi takes a sip from his mug. He sets the cup down before staring straight at you._

_You match his gaze._

**[Akechi]** I suppose I have you, then.

 **[Akechi]** … Even if this _is_ a bad, definitely embarrassing idea.

[> Good thing I’m full of embarrassing ideas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377808)

[> I’m yours, honey!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377808)


	22. just kidding!

**[Akechi]** …

 **[Akechi]** Of course you are. What did I expect?

 **[Akechi]** I should have assumed that… 

> What’s wrong?

**> What do you mean by assume?**

**[Akechi]** It’s nothing.

 **[Akechi]** I just didn’t enjoy your little “joke.”

 **[Akechi]** If it could be even called that.

 **[Akechi]** Maybe your _friends_ will, but I’m not a part of your ragtag team, am I?

 **[Akechi]** Let’s drop it. I’m not in the mood to talk about it.

**> Can’t you take a joke?**

> Why are you being so sensitive?

 **[Akechi]** Getting annoyed now, are we? How mature.

 **[Akechi]** And after all you said… 

> Sorry you can’t take a joke!

**> Sorry you don’t know what fun is!**

**[Akechi]** Oh, I’m sorry, too.

 **[Akechi]** [But I have no reservations in calling you pathetic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378492)


	23. anything you want us to be.

**[Akechi]** Anything, huh?

 **[Akechi]** Quite the array of options you’re giving me.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** You and I, we’re something different. We’ve been so many things.

 **[Akechi]** Rivals, allies, friends even… 

**[Akechi]** And maybe…? 

> If we’re thinking and wanting the same thing, then yes.

 **> I only want to be with you if you want it, too**.

_Despite his suggestion, Akechi looks up at you with surprise._

**[Akechi]** Ah.

 **[Akechi]** I–I see.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** As much as I think this is a bad idea… something in me is saying yes.

_The tips of Akechi’s ears are bright red._

**[Akechi]** … I can’t believe I’m acting like some shy maiden. What the fuck is wrong with me?

[> Nothing could be wrong with someone so pretty!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377808)

[> You’re _my_ shy maiden.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377808)


	24. you're my shy maiden. / i'm yours, honey!

_Akechi rolls his eyes. There’s a small smile on his face._

**[Akechi]** You are _so_ embarrassing.

 **[Akechi]** … Regrettably, I almost think that's endearing.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** After I was acquitted, I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen.

 **[Akechi]** When we were spending time together before what happened at Shido’s ship, I… convinced myself that I was only doing this because I needed intel.

 **[Akechi]** And yet, I had no idea why you went out of your way to be with me.

> I hated to see you go.

**> It’s hard to stay away from you.**

**[Akechi]** I feel the same.

 **[Akechi]** When we bumped into each other at the station, when I shot a hole through your cognition’s skull, when I was a heaving mess on Shido’s ship as the world tried to crush my lungs… And even now.

 **[Akechi]** Strange, isn’t it?

 **[Akechi]** After everything… this is a constant.

_What will you do?_

[> Ask him if you can take off his glove.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377877)

[> Ask to hold his hand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72377931)


	25. ask if you can take off his glove.

_Akechi quirks an eyebrow._

**[Akechi]** You’re not trying to get a complete set, are you?

_Despite the jab, Akechi gestures for you to take it._

_You gently lift up his hand with the most care you can muster out of your body. You slip off his glove, setting it on the bartop._

_You press a fervent kiss to his hand. Then, another and another until you look Akechi in the eye, your hands still entwined._

_Pink colors Akechi’s face, his lips forming a silent ‘oh.’_

_What will you say?_

[> Stay the night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378096)


	26. ask to hold his hand.

**[Akechi]** … You can.

_You give Akechi a reassuring smile before reaching over._

_Carefully, you intertwine your fingers through Akechi’s gloved ones, setting your locked hands on the bartop. Even through the cloth, you feel the heat radiating off of him._

_You catch the look in Akechi’s eyes. It’s full of wonder._

**> I’ve always wanted to do this.**

> I’ve been waiting for this.

 **[Akechi]** … Me too.

_What will you say?_

[> Do you want to stay over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378096)


	27. stay over? / stay the night?

**[Akechi]** Aren’t you forward?

_He spares a glance out the window, and your gaze follows. It’s pitch dark._

**[Akechi]** I don’t think the trains are running anymore, so… 

**[Akechi]** … Don’t get any inappropriate ideas.

> I’d never.

**> I’m a saint.**

**[Akechi]** The words of a liar.

 **[Akechi]** … I guess I’ll have to, then.

 **[Akechi]** Stay, I mean.

**> And we can watch Featherman reruns all night long.**

> And you can help me scare Morgana!

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** You’re so…

_Akechi shakes his head, and you hear what seems to be hushed laughter._

_You find yourself mirroring him, content._

**[Akechi]** Seriously, you really are incomprehensible.

 **[Akechi]** I’ve never met anyone like you.

 **[Akechi]** What makes you so different?

[> I’m me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378609)

[> I’m just ol’ Ren.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378174)


	28. i'm just ol' ren.

_Akechi smiles. It’s perfect._

**[Akechi]** Hm? I didn’t quite catch that.

 **[Akechi]** Mind repeating what you said?

**> My name?**

> Ren?

 **[Akechi]** Yes.

 **[Akechi]** _That._

_The smile falls from his face. For some reason, Akechi stares at you coldly. He retracts his hand from yours._

**[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** I don’t know where the name Ren came from. Nobody has ever called you that, have they?

 **[Akechi]** Don’t tell me it’s a nickname. That’s not going to work on me.

 **[Akechi]** Your name is Kurusu Akira. Of course, that’s what it said on your files when I was still working for Shido.

 **[Akechi]** And that’s what everyone calls you, isn’t it?

 **[Akechi]** Your caretaker, your confidants, your Thieves… 

**[Akechi]** Even me.

> I fucked up.

**> I made a mistake.**

**[Akechi]** It seems like you have, "Ren."

 **[Akechi]** You aren’t even denying it, are you?

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** That you’re not him.

 **[Akechi]** Well? Don’t keep me waiting.

[> I can be anything you want. Better, even.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378345)

[> Call me Akira or Ren or anything, if it makes you happy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378345)


	29. better, even.

**[Akechi]** … What a lapse in judgment I had.

 **[Akechi]** I should have known better.

_There is a hollow look in Akechi’s eyes._

**[Akechi]** Kurusu.

 **[Akechi]** I did tell you before, didn’t I?

 **[Akechi]** What I’d do if you stopped being yourself… 

_Before you have any idea what’s happening, Akechi slaps you across the face, the sound echoing throughout Leblanc. And you’re—_

_You’re—_

_You’re…_

_Y o u ‘ r e !_

_Y̵̯̓ ̸̪̓ ̶̜́o̴̟̽ ̶͈͑ ̸̰͝u̵͕̾ ̸̜̏ ̶͎̐'̵͉̀ ̵̮̂ ̵͕̓r̶͈̿ ̴͎̍ ̷̍͜ë̸̲ ̸̯͐ ̶̫̇!̸̲͊_

~~_You_ ~~

**[Akira]** … Akechi.

 **[Akira]** Fuck… 

**[Akira]** Oh my god, Akechi.

_With the intent to hurt, Akechi raises another hand, but Akira grips his arm before he can swing._

**[Akira]** _Crow._

 **[Akechi]** … There’s that leader voice I know, Joker.

 **[Akira]** Huh? Really?

 **[Akira]** You believe it’s me? Not… whoever the hell that was?

 **[Akechi]** Of course not. Not completely, anyway.

 **[Akechi]** You saw my hand, yes? I was about to slap you again.

 **[Akira]** That’s fair, I guess.

_Akira releases Akechi, and immediately, Akechi shoves both his hands in his coat’s pockets. Akira rubs at his stinging cheek, somber._

**[Akira]** … I’m sorry.

 **[Akira]** I don’t know what happened… I’m… I was… 

**[Akira]** I was cleaning up the café when suddenly… 

**[Akechi]** Suddenly?

 **[Akira]** I… didn’t feel like I existed anymore.

 **[Akira]** Like, my mind was _gone_.

 **[Akira]** And I felt something was happening, but I knew that whatever it was, it was wrong.

 **[Akira]** … 

**[Akira]** It _felt_ wrong.

 **[Akira]** Nothing I did made a fucking difference, and I was so, _so_ scared, and I thought I’d be this empty shell forever, and—

 **[Akira]** … You slapped me awake.

 **[Akira]** And now, I’m here.

~~ > Shut up. ~~

~~ > Please stop talking. ~~

**[Akira]** … No. You can’t make me do what you want.

 **[Akira]** Not anymore.

_Akechi’s eyes narrow._

**[Akechi]** You can still hear whoever was controlling you?

 **[Akira]** Yeah. That’s still worrying.

 **[Akira]** I don’t think it can control me anymore, but… I hear it.

~~> Please.~~

~~> Stop.~~

**[Akira]** Do you… Do you think this is because of Maruki?

 **[Akechi]** There’s a likely chance.

 **[Akechi]** But we have a more pressing matter on our hands, don’t we?

 **[Akechi]** Rather than fret and hypothesize, we should take immediate action. Do what we can.

 **[Akechi]** Tell the others. It’s better for them to know that their leader is being controlled like some sad puppet.

 **[Akechi]** … Just in case something happens.

 **[Akira]** That’s… That’s a good idea.

_Akira whips out his phone and sends a message in the group chat. The phone starts buzzing in seconds._

**[Akira]** Lucky timing, huh?

 **[Akira]** Everyone knows.

 **[Akira]** Or at least, Futaba and Makoto do. Futaba was up playing a video game, and Makoto was talking with her sister.

 **[Akechi]** Good. If everyone’s phones are on vibrate, they’ll be up and see the message in no time.

 **[Akechi]** Or they’ll call each other. Either way, the news will spread soon.

 **[Akira]** Yeah, you’re right.

~~ > No. ~~

~~ > _No_.~~

**[Akira]** I… I think I’m going to visit the Velvet Room. Right now.

 **[Akira]** Lavenza and Igor may be able to do something, and even if they can’t… 

**[Akira]** I’ll know, at least.

_Akechi nods. As Akechi gets up from his seat, Akira takes off his apron and puts on a jacket. Both of them walk to the door, tense._

**[Akira]** Are you going home?

 **[Akechi]** Don’t be stupid. I’m coming with you.

 **[Akechi]** … Not to the Velvet Room, obviously.

 **[Akechi]** If you’re being controlled again, someone has to slap you to your senses.

 **[Akechi]** I’m happy to volunteer.

 **[Akira]** Right, right. That makes sense.

 **[Akira]** Thanks.

 **[Akira]** …

 **[Akira]** Akechi, I don’t remember anything, but… 

**[Akira]** When I… wasn't being myself, did I do anything to hurt you?

 **[Akira]** I just… can’t remember.

 **[Akechi]** … 

**[Akechi]** Not you.

 **[Akechi]** Them.

_Without saying another word, the two walk out the door, the bell ringing at their departure._

[ ~~ > … ~~ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72378669)


	30. ENDING 1

_Akechi finishes his cup and gets up from his seat._

**[Akechi]** I think I’ve stayed here long enough.

 **[Akechi]** Sorry for overstaying my welcome.

_You follow him to the door. When you try to find something to say, you can’t seem to gather the words._

**[Akechi]** What’s that face for?

 **[Akechi]** It’s late, you know.

 **[Akechi]** … Don’t worry. It’s nothing you said.

 **[Akechi]** I realized that I have some other things to do before the deadline.

 **[Akechi]** And whenever I’m here with you, I always get so distracted.

 **[Akechi]** Do you feel the same—no, that’s not… That’s not what I mean.

 **[Akechi]** Is it the same for you? Or is it that looney therapist that keeps pushing us together?

 **[Akechi]** If it’s the latter… I want to leave.

**> You’ll always have the choice.**

> You should do what you want.

 **[Akechi]** Thanks.

 **[Akechi]** For the drink and… this.

 **[Akechi]** I’ll see you at the deadline.

 **[Akechi]** … Bye.

_Akechi leaves, the bell ringing at his departure._

_Even though he told you otherwise, you feel like you did something wrong._

[ _You wonder if there’s anything you could have done to make him stay._ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376257)

\- FIN - 


	31. ENDING 2

**[Akechi]** I’m done here.

_Akechi pushes the cup away and gets up from his seat._

_You don’t follow him to the door._

**[Akechi]** A part of me _does_ enjoy you getting mad…

 **[Akechi]** But enough is enough.

 **[Akechi]** I am not going to sit around here any longer while you have a temper tantrum.

 **[Akechi]** What’s this? The leader of the Phantom Thieves is a child who can’t get his head out of his own ass.

 **[Akechi]** Color me surprised.

> Screw you.

**> Fuck you.**

**[Akechi]** Fuck you, too!

 **[Akechi]** You’ve really gone below my expectations. 

**[Akechi]** To think, I came here so I could… No, forget it.

 **[Akechi]** It doesn’t matter anymore.

 **[Akechi]** … I don’t know why I’m still here entertaining your bullshit.

 **[Akechi]** Get your act back together by the deadline or _else_. 

**[Akechi]** You’ll regret it.

_Akechi leaves, the bell ringing at his departure._

_You know you did something wrong. But despite everything that happened, you want him to stay._

[ _Is there any way you can fix this?_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376257)

\- FIN -


	32. ENDING 3

_Akechi smiles. It’s tired, but it’s real._

**[Akechi]** Yes, that’s true.

 **[Akechi]** It might just be your nature to be that way… 

_Akechi tips his cup to his lips and drinks the contents of it slowly, looking straight at you. It feels like forever until he finishes his drink._

**[Akechi]** That was refreshing.

**> So, what do you want to do right now?**

> Do you want to sleep soon?

 **[Akechi]** Hm… 

**[Akechi]** I think sleep is out of the question.

 **[Akechi]** What I drank _did_ have caffeine, after all.

 **[Akechi]** … Your fault.

> You’re a customer!

**> You wanted a drink!**

**[Akechi]** And I didn’t even pay—

 **[Akechi]** You know what? Never mind. We’re not doing this again.

 **[Akechi]** I know what you’re going to say, anyway.

 **[Akechi]** …

 **[Akechi]** You’re frustrating.

**> And I’m yours, Goro.**

> Thanks for the compliment, Goro.

_Akechi—no, Goro’s eyes widen._

**[Goro]** Deflecting, are you?

 **[Goro]** … I suppose we should be on a first name basis.

 **[Goro]** Then… 

**[Goro]** I’m not going to deny what I want anymore.

_The grip on your hand tightens. You return it, and now, you always will._

**[Goro]** Even when this is temporary or things change… 

**[Goro]** For now, we’re each other’s.

 **[Goro]** … Akira.

\- FIN -


	33. ENDING 4

_When you come to, you see a figure dressed in all white._

_It’s Maruki. He seems surprised._

**[Maruki]** Hello!

_There’s a long stretch of silence between you two until Maruki sends you a sympathetic smile._

**[Maruki]** I’m sorry… I don’t think this is the ending you wanted.

 **[Maruki]** I was afraid that this might happen, but… 

**[Maruki]** Keep your chin up and press onwards!

 **[Maruki]** You can always start over.

 **[Maruki]** We may not know each other, but I want you to be happy. That’s really my wish for everyone.

 **[Maruki]** And that’s the beauty of this reality. You can try again and again until you finally get your perfect ending.

 **[Maruki]** … Oh!

 **[Maruki]** Please, don’t let me hold you up! Feel free to restart at any time.

 **[Maruki]** [After all, you have nothing to lose.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464851/chapters/72376257)

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations on getting one of the hardest endings in this story! while i don't know your pathing—if this is your first playthrough or if you received at least some of the endings—i'd like to congratulate you on making it here. definitely tell me your pathing, too! i'm super curious. also, if this is your first playthrough, i'd recommend waiting to read this note until you get all the endings you want.
> 
> while this ending does have some implications about the entire story (aka that you aren't playing as akira or ren; you're playing as _you_ ), i wouldn't declare this ending as canon. in fact, _you_ decide what ending is canon. that's right. it's all in your hands! (my personal favorite is ending 1. it's also the first ending i wrote for this story!)
> 
> here are some fun facts ＼(＾▽＾)／
> 
> ✦ when writing this, i color-coded each ending on my google doc. ending 1 was the black or neutral ending, ending 2 was the red or bad ending, ending 3 was the gold or good ending, and ending 4 was the white or meta ending. i used red, gold, and white because they're the p5r colors, and i used black because of black mask.  
> ✦ i deliberately didn't put a reload link in ending 3 to fool people that it was the last ending. however, just because it wasn't the last ending does _not_ mean it's not canon!  
> ✦ one of the convos in jazz jin with goro talk about him slapping akira if the latter wasn't acting like himself. guess goro kept on his promise...  
> ✦ in the coffee option, frostbucks comes from that [rokusai artwork of goro and yusuke in shujin uniforms](https://twitter.com/s_696/status/1292396262013075457). what people may not know, however, is gatorre coffee. it's actually the coffee place that appears in strikers. although, i do prefer gatoule coffee, the cafe name in the jp version...  
> ✦ in the tea option, goro mentions a conversation from mementos. specifically, it comes from this [video](https://youtu.be/lmaC6ucLvB4?t=4687)! if anyone wants to check it out, the time is 1:18:08.  
> ✦ the lemonade option is actually inspired by akc's ["an all encompassing guide on how to stop the snow from falling"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306749/chapters/43874845)! but... there aren't really any similarities between the two, lemonade drinking aside. i just like the idea of goro drinking other things that aren't coffee.  
> ✦ ... huh? you didn't get the lemonade option? hm... then, i think you should reload and look at the guidelines i've given you. and break them. be a little rebellious!

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'd like to thank [fifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitexs/pseuds/finitexs), [juli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantscribbler), and [harlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFG24) for editing and [hr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandroses) for checking maruki's characterization for me.
> 
> [rt](https://twitter.com/afterreign/status/1363547294675709955) if you enjoyed the story, and just babble to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/afterreign) if you want ♡


End file.
